


Room for Activities

by ALaterDate



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALaterDate/pseuds/ALaterDate
Summary: Hawke and Isabela share a favorite activity with their mutual favorite person.
Relationships: Hawke/Isabela/Merrill (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 1





	Room for Activities

**Author's Note:**

> A Yuletide treat for a discord server member who asked for "Hawke/Merrill/Isabela sharing a favorite food or activity." Hope you enjoy!

“Ooh, I’ve never thrown daggers before!”

“You’re gonna love it, kitten.”

“Just don’t start throwing ‘em before I’m out of range, you two.”

Despite potential danger Hawke took a few extra moments to turn the apples she’d set on the half wall to the perfect angle then booked it back to the safety zone.

She lifted a dagger from the pile she and Isabela had pooled together and began to explain the technique of knife throwing.

“Keep a light grip on the handle and let the blade it rest in the valley of your index finger and thumb,” she moved her hand back in preparation to throw, “keep your eye on the target, don’t twist your wrist as you move through the motion, and let go at full extension.” She snapped her arm forward, a silver blur followed through and glinted brilliantly before thunking into a crisp red apple and sending it toppling off the shelf.

Merrill clapped enthusiastically to which Hawke bowed with a nod of her head.

“You really think I’ll be able to do that?” Merrill asked.

“Of course,” Isabela chimed in, “and some people learn better by doing.” She slotted herself against Merrill’s back, making a blush start forming on her tattooed face. “Let’s give it a try.”

Isabela cupped Merrill’s hand with her own and guided her in picking up a dagger from the table and gripping it just right. Their arms pulled back together and Isabela whispered something into Merrill’s ear that caused her to nod in assent. In tandem, an elegant dance of strength and precision, they tossed the blade across the room.

WHAP!

The blade struck the second apple dead on. It tumbled off the wall and met its sibling on the ground below. There was never any doubt in Hawke’s mind about what the two of them could accomplish, making her smile stretch fully across her lips at the sight of it.

This time Merrill squeed in excitement. Hawke and Isabela joined her with their rumbling and sonorous laughter.

“Alright, alright,” Hawke stifled her own laughter to speak, “Try it on your own this time.” She placed another dagger in Merrill’s hand, helping her to grip it correctly.

Merrill’s dainty fingers complemented the cool steel so perfectly that Hawke couldn’t help but place a kiss on the crook of her hand before pointing it directly toward the target.

“Remember, keep your eye on the target, don’t twist you wrist, and let go at full extension, no sooner.”

“Are you sure I can do this? I’m quite clumsy usually you know….”

“We believe in you,” Isabela reassured.

“Here I go then.” Merrill’s visage radiated determination. She took a deep breath and—

THUNK!

The blade sunk deep into the base of the make-shift wall. It wavered slightly as they watched on with baited breath.All at once it tipped over, crashing to the ground with a loud clap. The girls clasped their ears at the sound.

“Oh, I’m so sorry I—” 

Before Merrill could finish her apology Hawke and Isabela scooped her into an embrace.

“You did it!”

“But I missed the apple!”

“You got all of them in one throw, love!”

“She’ll be a dashing rogue yet!”

“I wonder if you can throw them with magic.”

“I can certainly try I suppose.”

Hawke pulled from the hug, “I’ll set it back up and then—”

The doors to the room burst open. “Messere Hawke, are you—” Bodahn stood in the doorway eyes wide before they settled into a look that could be called ‘wary, “Oh, practicing your daggers _in_ the house again.”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Then I shan’t disturb you again, Messerre.”

Bodahn retreated behind the safety of closed doors and the girls could not help, but laugh.


End file.
